Dark Fire
by sammysuewho
Summary: Elsa and Anna are back together again, ready to set Arendelle back to normal again when Elsa discoveres that Anna has special powers of her own. Anna and Kristoff are finallly together. But just when they feel content with things they discover a dark secret. Not to mention Hans has escaped and wanting revenge. Rated M for sexual scenes later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Here is a love story between Anna and Kristoff!

I couldn't stop thinking about them after I watched the movie for the hundredith time...so here it is!

Hope you like it and please reaview~

_Dark Fire_

_A Love story_

_By : Samantha_

_**Chapter One~**_

Kristoff looked at Anna like he was looking at her for the first time. Her bright smiling eyes danced in front if him like tiny crystal beams. She was laughing.

" I'm so glad you like your new sled!" She exclaimed happily. He smiled back at her. " It's more than I could ask for." He replied. Sven wagged his tail happily showing off his new medal to anyone who would look his way. Kristoff pulled Anna into his arms protectively.

For some reason, he felt like he needed to guard her with his life now. She was everything and yet nothing to him really. After what that jerk Hans did to her, well, Kristoff could just punch him. He could not fathom why anyone would want to hurt her. She was the kindest, most loving person he had ever met, yet at the same time there was a firey spunky side to Anna that made him want to keep her locked away in a room somewhere that was padded so she wouldn't hurt herself.

"I could kiss you." He said huskily. She blushed a crimson pink, her eyes fluttering closed.

" Okay." Was all she could manage to respond. Butterflies danced in her stomach.

He bent down and his lips brushed hers, soft and warm at first, caressing and loving. Then he pulled her closer to him deepening the kiss, needing her, wanting to taste her. She responded by wrapping her arms tightly around him holding on for dear life.

Man this guy could kiss. She thought. Anna wondered how many girls he had kissed before her. She didn't want to think about that. Why was she not focusing on how good he felt around her. Her mind would not shut up. She forced her thoughts of him kissing other women away and just enjoyed this precious moment.

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally let go and broke the kiss.

" Wow." Was all he said.

She nodded. "Wow." Anna replied.

Anna looked around to see if anyone was watching them as they were in the middle of the docks in the busiest part of the kingdom. She visibly relaxed when nobody was starting at them. Kristoff cleared his throat. " We better get you to back to the castle. Wouldn't want to be late for dinner." he said.

In truth, he didn't want her to leave. He didn't want to leave her side at all. He wanted her right there next to him, so he could watch over her and guard her. Protect her from any and every bad thing in this world that could hurt her. Right then and there, Kristoff decided that whatever it took, this girl was going to be his. His other half, the woman he would love for all eternity.

There was only one problem, he wasn't a prince. He didn't have any money, or anything at all really. The sled was the first thing he had purchased for himself that was something he could call his but that wasn't anything. He lived with trolls in the woods for gods sake.

" What are you thinking so hard about there Kristoff?" Anna asked poking him in the arm as they walked to the castle. "Nothing." He replied grumpily. Looking straight ahead not wanting to make eye contact with her.

She looked confused and a little hurt that he spoke so harshly to her. "Oh, I'm excited for you to eat dinner with us. It has been forever since I have eaten with anyone. Usually I just sit by myself in the great hall at the big _looong _table pretending I had people to eat with and have actual conversations." Anna said. Kristoff felt bad for her, she must have been so lonely growing up. Never having anyone to talk to or play with. He at least had Sven, who was trailing behind them.

"Looking forward to it, I haven't eaten a hot meal in a long time myself." He replied trying to take his mind off his current dilemma. He was going to try to just enjoy being in her company. Maybe the Queen would give him some extra work around the castle. Yeah he would talk to her later. That way he would be closer to Anna at least.

They reached the gates to the home Anna knew, and he immediately relaxed. For some reason, it felt like he belonged there too. He thought it was because Anna looked visibly calm and happy. Maybe they would be okay. Sven trotted around saying hello to all of the servants, who petted him and gave him carrots. Word got around fast that he loved them from Anna telling Elsa at the summer celebration party when she brought back summer.

Hopefully this will be a looong summer, they could use a break from the cold. Anna thought as they walked through the courtyard. She felt safe with Kristoff. Anna shiny reached for his hand feeling the urge to be as close to him as possible. He was her rock now, he was the one true love that she knew was absolute. Even though they didn't kiss and it was Elsa who she saved, Kristoff was her anchor, her salvation. He was the reason for her safety now, and she was totally fine with that. It didn't matter to her weather or not he was a ice harvester or a prince. In fact she had had her share of dealing with jerk "princes." Kristoff was her man, and she wanted everyone to know it.

He looked down at her and smiled gently as they walked together hand and hand through the great hall to the dining room where Queen Elsa sat at the head of the table waiting for them. Olaf waddled behind, talking happily to himself.

"Good evening your majesty." Kristoff said as he bowed low. He wanted to make a good impression after all. He was raised right. Even though it was by trolls. The thought made him nervous.

"Please call me Elsa, I wanted to thank you for helping my sister." Elsa replied motioning for them to have a seat next her. There was a feast set out in front of them where there used to be nothing but a bare table, now was filled with turkey and chickens stuffed with beats and carrots, and vegetable stew, with breads and wine. Realizing he hadn't eaten in a few days Kristoff's mouth began to water. "Please sit." Elsa offered. "Wow look at all this food! I love food!" Olaf exclaimed happily sitting down next to Elsa.

Sven was outside in the barns eating all the carrots in the kingdom.

"How are you feeling Anna?" Elsa asked her sister who was frozen solid just a few short hours ago.

"Fine thank you." Anna replied. "Are you sure?" Elsa asked concerned. It was her fault that Anna was frozen. She felt complete and utter guilt for doing that to her.

Anna nodded happily. " Yes, I feel wonderful. Don't worry about me Elsa." she replied.

"Okay. If you feel any different, please let me know immediately. I want to make sure the ice is all gone from your heart." Elsa replied in her usual serious tone.

Anna smiled. "Of course."

Kristoff watched the two sisters who were so different, yet loved each other so fiercely. He admired their love for each other.

"What are your plans for work since winter is gone Kristoff?" Elsa asked.

Snapping out of his thoughts Kristoff cleared his throat. "Umm, I haven't thought that far ahead yet." he replied honestly. They sat and ate in silence for some time, devouring the chicken and potatoes, and bread. " I have need of a royal adviser, and I think you would be perfect for the job." Elsa finally said after they finished eating. The servants served the dessert, chocolate pudding. Kristoff smiled and replied. " I am honored. I would love to assist you in any way possible your Majesty." he said. Anna beamed happily at them. "So does that make Kristoff a Prince?" Olaf asked.

Elsa shook her head. " He is going to be my royal adviser. So yes, he will be a prince in a way." She replied.

Anna squeaked in delight. "That's wonderful!"

"Chocolate! I love chocolate!" she said clapping her hands together happily changing the subject.

Kristoff smiled and loved the way she got so excited about the littlest things.

" I still will harvest the ice in the winter month's though, is that alright with you Elsa?" He asked. She nodded. "I thought you would still want that job." she replied.

That night, the stars shined brightly in the kingdom, happy to be out again.

Elsa slept peacefully in her bed, as she usually did.

Anna sat on the roof, her favorite place in the castle. Kristoff next to her. " Thank you. For coming back for me." She whispered as he wrapped his arm protectivley around her. He smiled warmly at the thought. " Your welcome." he replied. " You really should thank Sven.

He was the one who told me that something was wrong."

She laughed. "Then I will have to do that." Okay, Kristoff thought. This was it. He was going to have to tell her he loved her. It was the perfect moment.

"Anna..." He started.

Before he could finish his sentence a guard rushed into her room and looked up the window. " My lady princess! Prince Hans has escaped!" he exclaimed breathless. Kristoff felt Anna visibly tense. " What do you mean? He was taken by the guards. He was in a cell in his brother's ship. I saw it." She tried to explain to herself.

Kristoff thought hard for a moment about where he could have gone, if he was coming back to the kingdom to seek revenge against Elsa and Anna. If so, he would be there, ready to give this spoiled brat a good hard kick in the ass.

" No need to worry though my Princess, we have set guards around the whole castle to protect the Queen and you. Any news of movement we will notify you immediately. "Thank you."

Anna replied starting to shiver.

"Let's get you inside." Kristoff said helping her up.

Once they climbed down the roof and into Anna's room Kristoff pulled her into his arms. " I won't let anything happen to you, Hans is going to have to get through me first. If he thinks he has any chance of getting at you I will murder him." Kristoff said his temper rising. Anna giggled.

"Easy there mountain man." She replied as she kissed him on the cheek.

" You should get some sleep." She said noticing how tired he looked. " You too." he replied.

Anna walked him to her door and wrapped her arms around him. They kissed passionately for about what seemed like an hour. Not wanting to let eachother go she sighed heavily. " Goodnight." she said.

"Goodnight." he replied kissing her forehead. " Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you." he added as she closed her bedroom door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

*Authors Note*  
Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it!

Rated M for sexual content later in this chapter.~ Read with care.

Thank you and enjoy!

**Chapter Two- Love**

Anna slept fitfully that night, worrying about where Hans was and what was going to happen. She knew one day he would want revenge, but she didn't think it would be this quick. She tossed and turned, her messy hair all knotted and tangled. She wondered what Kristoff was doing. Was he asleep like her? Was he out patrolling the castle? She wanted to be with him so bad it was eating her alive. He was with her everywhere now. She could smell him, hear his voice. He was her sanity. Besides her sister, he was the only thing worth living for.

She crept out of bed and put on her silver robe that felt like a big fluffy pillow. It was probably about two or three in the morning she thought by looking at the sky. Since she was little, she was always fascinated with the night, and stars, she could read constellations, and she could tell what time it was almost to the minute by the position of the moon. What type of moon it was and all of that stuff. She loved Astronomy so much she got a private tutor when she was fifteen.

She knocked quietly on Kristoff's door.

"Who is it?" He asked sounding tired. She suddenly felt guilty for waking him. He probably was exhausted. "It's Anna, but never-mind, I woke you. I'm sorry." she whispered as she turned around to leave, he opened the door and pulled her into one of his tight bear hugs. " I hoped in my dreams you would come see me." He said huskily. " And they came true."

She sighed helplessly in his arms. Everything was right in the world when she was there. Nothing else mattered. Not Hans, not anything. He would be there for her for the rest of time. She would always be there with him whenever he needed her too. She didn't care if he wasn't a prince. She didn't want anyone else. She would talk to Elsa about it later. " I couldn't sleep." She said snuggling close to him. He tightened his grip on her. " Why not love?" he asked. " I was worried about Hans. I think hes coming for revenge." she said. Kristoff nodded. " I think so too, but I wont let him get you.

Not ever.

You can rest easy.

I will be there to protect you ,...I _love_ you Anna." He said the words before he knew they were coming out of his mouth.

He stiffened. What was she going to say? She smiled warmly. " I _love_ you more." she replied kissing him. She couldn't believe it! He loved her! Her heart soared with happiness. She had finally gotten what she always wanted. Someone to love her! Not that her family didn't love her, Elsa loved her very much. She was just missing that passion! That fire! Kristoff gave it to her with every kiss every look in his eyes. It seemed like he was looking directly at her soul.

He lead her to the bedroom and kissed her back with all the force of a thousand hurricanes. Heat fired through him begging him to continue his conquest of her mouth. She moaned in pleasure. His kiss was like warm spice. She wanted more. It was her drug. His hands invaded her body rubbing down her arms, gentle and firm, touching her in intimate places, she shivered in delight.

" I need you." She begged.

He hardened at the thought. She needed him. Those three little words were like daggers in his heart. He wanted to be everything she needed.

" We shouldn't." he whispered. " Your a princess."

_" I don't care. I want you."_ She pleaded.

That was all, no matter the consequences, they would ride this storm together. To hell with what everyone else thought. They loved each-other. " I know this is unconventional but will you be my girl then?" He asked. It was a stupid question really, but he needed to know. Seconds seemed like days when he was waiting for her response as he undressed her. " I will." She replied, holding onto him for dear life as he thrust a finger deep inside her. She gasped gripping hard on his shoulders burrying her face in his neck.

He smiled warmly kissed her hair, then her neck then lower..." Relax, it will feel better." He said as his fingers moved inside touching, and playing with her sex. They continued to make love that night...doing many things she had never done before, and him either.

Let's just say that night, they didn't sleep at all.

The next morning , Anna woke wrapped up in Hans arms.

" I love you." She whispered as she touched his tousled blonde hair.

She sighed happily. This was what she wanted. Everything he was, she was proud of. He was strong, handsome, kind..and most of all he loved her, for her. All she was. Regardless of her royal status. She had finally found love. Someone who loved her! She was so exited about that.

" Good morning." he whispered his eyes still closed.

" I am sorry did I wake you?" she asked. He shook his head. His blonde hair was a perfect mess. " Nope."

"Good." she replied.

"What should we do today?" he asked.

" Let's have a picnic in the fields, like Olaf wanted with everyone." She said. "I'm sure he would be so excited! Sven would love some fresh air too." She added. "Sounds great. Then maybe we can stop by my relatives place and tell them the news." Kristoff said. "Yes! I would love to see them again." Anna agreed. She moved to get up but before she could Kristoff wrapped his arm tightly around her waste pulling her back down. "Wait a second there princess. You forgot something." He said kissing her bare breast, and then neck and finally her lips. She shivered in delight. Nobody in the world has ever made her feel this way. Heat, and fire. Passion and Romance. This was all Kristoff.

She kissed him for what seemed like the millionth time and she finally begged him to take her. Together they made love again, that morning before anyone got up. She could barley get out of bed and almost panicked but he reassured her and helped her up sneaking her back to her room before Elsa woke. She liked to rise early, hopefully she didn't hear them.

At breakfast, everyone talked about what they would do with Hans once the guards found him. Elsa had already dispatched her finest men to go after him. Hunters all of them. She reassured Anna, that no harm would come to her. Still, Anna was restless. She didn't want to be alone. Being surrounded by people made it easier on her.

" Kristoff, I have some ground I would like you to look at for farming potential if you have a few hours to spare today?" Elsa asked. Kristoff sent Anna an apologetic glance and then looked back at Elsa. "I would love to look for you Elsa. After all my family knows all about farming." He joked. " Anna and I were going to go on a picnic later and take Olaf and Sven with is, would you like to join?" He asked. " Oh I would love to but I have meetings with the new trading partner, in Urande, since, you know I got rid of that stupid old fool _Wesalton_." Kristoff nodded. " I understand. "We are going to go after I look at that land. "Wait a minute, does that mean I will be alone?" Anna asked suddenly frightened. Her pulse quickened and she got visibly nervous.

" Anna you will be only alone for an hour or two at most." Elsa replied calmly. " Plus you have the guards to guard you if you feel that frightened. Kristoff and I will try and be back as soon as we can. " Elsa was the powerful one .She had magic. Anna didn't have anything. She was completely ordinary and boring. What would she defend herself with if Hans came and tried to hurt her. The thought made her afraid.

" Can I go with you Kristoff? I promise I wont be any trouble." She begged. Elsa looked at Kristoff. He shook his head. " Anna, it's not safe out there for you, you are safest here in the castle with the guards to protect you and Olaf." Kristoff felt terrible telling her no but he wanted to make a good impression on Elsa and he knew that Anna was going to be the safest here.

Hans dispatched his two thugs, Boris and Randolf, to the castle ahead of him. They were in position. Once the Princess Anna was alone, and out of the castle walls, they would kidnap her and bring her to him. That would be the easiest way for Hans to kill her. When she was all alone. She didn't have magic like her sister Elsa, and with Anna dead, Elsa would be easy to kill next.


End file.
